


Capturing a Criminal

by VampyKiri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyKiri/pseuds/VampyKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neophyte Redglare has been given the Mindfang case. She willingly accepts the challenge of bringing Mindfang to justice. What she didn't know is how she would fall for this beautiful manipulator which could lead to the abrupt end of her beloved career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It never crossed my mind what my fellow legislatures were talking about when they said that the first few cases as a neophyte were the hardest to keep your feelings in check. Not until now that is. When I first got a hold of the Mindfang case I truly didn't know what to think. Sure for a neophyte I did a damn good job but I thought that her case was for someone more qualified than I.

Of course I couldn't say no to cases that need people working them. After reading what we already were charging her for and her background. I knew I was going to handle this case on my own and I would bring her to justice…even if it killed me.

-:-:-:-:-

It had been several months and I knew to her this was just a game of cat and mouse only the mouse was a sneaky little manipulative brat who would do their best to get what they wanted. The more I chased her the more I couldn't wait to have her hanged. I followed my leads until they ran dry, interrogated her affiliates until they broke and took witness accounts that would make me realize how much I despised her.

I slammed my fist against my table of evidence. "GOD DAMMIT, HOW DOES SHE MANAGE TO SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS?"

I began to pace around my room, fuming. I had everything I needed to condemn her to her rightful punishment but I didn't have the most important part of my case she was still out there just awaiting her capture.

-:-:-:-:-

Does that silly, little neophyte, Redglare, honestly think she'll catch me? Ha! I'd like to see her try to capture the great and magnificent pirate, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang! I'm always a step or two ahead of her although watching her from the shadows as she forced my contacts to spill information one by one was a beautiful little touch on this wonderful adventure. As she would bend over her ass looked fantastic underneath that red skirt and teal tights…I can only begin imagine how firm it must be, how she would enjoy a delicate caressing, how would she react to a "proper meeting" between to foes!

-:-:-:-:-

It had been half a sweep since I last had any encounters with anyone who could possibly lead me to where Mindfang could be. Needless to say, I began chasing rumors of where people had claimed to see a ship similar to hers or seen her themselves. Most of these proved to bear no fruit if you will. I was frustrated that I was unable to capture her. I tossed my cane down in disgust. I sat down near it putting my elbows on my knees and face in my hands i began to think of what the hand book says about cases like these and how it would this case should end. At the moment, I don't think it was the best time to be sitting there thinking about the end result when I wasn't even able to get passed this one road block! I was enraged with her as well as myself. I remembered how I felt when I first had this case…and now I could understand why it was passed around so much. It was just one wild goose chase, but I wouldn't give up! I had to keep trying. I got up quickly and grabbed my cane and ran off towards Pyralspite.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a short trip back home. While I was thinking I realized that everyone had a pattern they followed criminal or otherwise. Most don't even realize it after a while. Therefore the pattern becomes habit. I figured it wouldn't hurt to chart out where she went and how long she stayed, and hopefully figure out where she would go next. Sounds simple right? You'd be dead wrong. I stayed up for hours questioning everyone I had questioned before. Prodding their memory of anything that could be of use to me, slowly gathering more and more information. Finally, I put together a chart. The pattern idea was a marvelous idea…but the more I ran my hand over the chart to 'read what I had written' the more I was getting a headache. I then decided to made the chart more interesting…so I re did it in teal, red as well as black. I spent days trying to predict where she might go, sadly there were too many options…I'd have to wait for her to get to another city before I could process anymore of this.

I was tired of this…why couldn't this have been a simple robbery gone wrong case? At least then I wouldn't be about ready to beat my head against my desk. Why did she irritate me so much? Was it because I wished she wasn't such a slippery snake or was it because I was amazed by how she could avoid the law for so long?

-:-:-:-:-

I was growing tired of this waiting game…how much longer would it take for me to lay eyes upon that attractive girl again? I mean the great Mindfang is as patient as a spider who carefully awaits her prey to land in her webbing. I wasn't bored of avoiding her and her law HA! I never get bored…I just wish she'd hurry up. I'm a busy woman I don't like waiting for this kind of plan to unfold! I began tapping a single nail against the railing of the balcony. The brothel I was currently staying in had a wonderful view of the sea…not that I had any bad views of it…but this particular brothel smelled horribly of cheap alcohol, sex and perfume. Usually, I had no problems with this sent, but today was just one of those days. When boredom struck and refused to leave.

"Hey, Capt'n, why ain't you got yourself one of these beauties yet?" I looked over my shoulder. I turned around the rest of the way, holding on to the railing behind me choosing my words carefully as I did this. Glaring at this blockhead I finally spoke.

"Because I simply do not want any of them…and it's none of your business, nor the rest of the crews business for that matter, of why I do things the way I do." I turned back around "Go enjoy that awful rum and leave me be." I had plans to make…I would have my way with that neophyte eventually.

-:-:-:-:-

I tossed my papers side. I had such a massive headache from the shitty things that I wanted them out of my 'sight'! I tried to maintain my usual calm look when Pyralspite would peer into the window. I grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled not hard enough to rip hairs out but enough so it hurt. It was frustrating not having her in custody already! I abruptly got up out of my chair allowing it to fall over and walked over to my bed and flopped down face first and as soon as my face hit the pillow I was out cold.

My dream was lovely I finally captured her. I had brought her to court, began to read my speech which had colorful language yet was straight to the point when suddenly everything changed. All I remember was feeling like I was falling when I woke up I sat up on my knees. I brushed back some of my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"Uuuuh…thank goodness it was all just a bad dream…" I got up off the bed, hungry I made my way to my kitchen with the fingertips of one hand using the walls to guide me through the house to my destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN]: I'm really sorry that I didn't update this fanfiction as soon as I thought I would. I hope this makes up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]: And I end this chapter here. I thought I'd attempt to write a fanfiction for Homestuck…and a bit of a different approach as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed if not I'd love to have a "review" that told me if I screwed up or if you really liked it. :D Now I'm done wasting your time…until I update again...which might be soon-ish...


End file.
